El viaje a Termina: Frodo
by cb-kanas
Summary: Frodo es llevado a otro universo por un ser extraño. Llegará al pueblo de Colcktown, donde se involucrará en la historia de Kafei. En este mundo conocerá a un famoso personaje de Zelda...
1. Capítulo 1: El viaje a otro mundo

**El señor de los anillos: El viaje a Termina**

**La historia de Frodo**

**Capítulo 1- El viaje a otro mundo**

* * *

Frodo se adelantó al resto del grupo, quería ver cuanto alcanzaban a cabalgar antes de que oscureciera. El camino a seguir no era del todo amistoso, por lo que decidió que acamparían allí.

- ¡Sam! – Gritó – nos detenemos aquí, el camino es muy difícil.

- Si, mi señor – respondió Sam.

Frodo se bajó de su corcel, estaba agotado y decidió preparar sus cosas. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta darse cuenta de que sus amigos no habían llegado. Se sorprendió, pero no dejó que sus emociones lo engañasen, por lo que decidió dormirse un rato. De repente, los caballos de sus amigos pasaron corriendo ante sus ojos. Y los jinetes no estaban con ellos. Se levantó bruscamente y miró a su alrededor, no había ningún rastro de Merry, Pippin o Sam. Súbitamente, algo lo golpeó desde atrás y lo dejó inconsciente.

La extraña criatura comenzó a hurgar en los bolsillos de Frodo; no encontró nada a su gusto pero no se rindió. Buscó en el bolso y encontró una probada de pan élfico. No le gustó y supuso que era la gente tenía mal gusto en esta dimensión. Al buscar en un bolsillo interior, encontró algo que lo intrigó: era un instrumento, parecido a un arpa. Tenía un sello élfico en el mango. Tocó unas cuantas notas desafinadas y se aburrió. Siguió husmeando, maravillado por las cosas tan bonitas que llevaba el chico. Inspeccionaba cada rincón, cada bolsillo.

Frodo abrió un ojo y no pudo creer lo que veía: una criatura rara, de forma humanoide, baja de estatura para nosotros, pero para él era normal. Además, notó la extraña máscara morada que llevaba puesta, se asemejaba a un corazón pero con dos ojos en los extremos y espinas alrededor. Tenía algo en su mano, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era el arpa que le había regalado Arwen, la criatura se volteó. Soltó una carcajada un poco rara, por que parecía de niño, pero con aspecto macabro.

- ¡Devuélveme mi arpa! – gritó, tratando de arrebatarle el instrumento.

La criatura montó en el caballo de Frodo y se adentró en la espesura del bosque. Sin dudar ni un instante lo siguió.

El bosque de Fangorn estaba cubierto por una espesa neblina, pero Frodo no desistió. Las ramas le golpeaban la cara, tropezaba con las raíces y la idea de que un ladrón se escapaba lo atormentaba. Siguió corriendo, pero no había rastros del ser extraño. Al llegar a un claro en el bosque, cayó en la cuenta de que se había perdido. Los árboles formaban una pared impenetrable a la vista. Había matorrales y hiedras por doquier. Se sentó a reflexionar en un viejo tronco cortado y fijó la mirada en un matorral de aspecto extraño; lo examinó y notó que había un pedazo de la montura de su caballo. Se Internó en el matorral y entró a un túnel de zarzas. Avanzó con dificultad entre las ramas debido a que tenía que tener precaución con las espinas. El pasadizo terminó en una especie de cueva en la ladera del bosque, sin darse cuenta, había atravesado casi la mitad de Fangorn. Vaciló un poco ante la entrada, pero prosiguió su camino. Avanzó hasta llegar a una puerta de madera, estaba firmemente cerrada pero pudo abrirla empujando bien fuerte. El camino se estrechaba y Frodo dudaba si el camino correcto era el suyo. La oscuridad se hacía impenetrable. La pendiente del túnel fue descendiendo. Pronto, Frodo sintió que el suelo sería la pared. En el parpadeo de un ojo, se precipitó a un hoyo en el suelo. Cayó por varios minutos. Mientras descendía, veía un espiral de luces, brillos en la oscuridad. No supo cuanto duró su caída, pero pudo asegurar que no tendría fin. Se equivocó, pues cayó pronto en un lecho de hojas.

Frodo dedicó un poco de su tiempo en mirar su alrededor: estaba en una cueva esférica, donde las hojas crecían por todas partes, había unos matorrales de hojas grandes que llegaban hasta el techo. Frente a él había un pequeño pozo de agua, no era muy profundo, pero podía ver su reflejo. Se levantó tambaleándose y pudo ver a alguien en la oscuridad. Lo reconoció en cuanto se levantó; era la criatura que le había robado su caballo.

- Tu caballo era inútil – la criatura sonrió – así que me deshice de él, jeje - La criatura se encontraba levitando encima del suelo, en una posición de descanso, como sentado en una silla invisible.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? – Gritó Frodo -¡respóndeme!

- ¡No quiero! – y la criatura le lanzó una piedra. Se marchó por una puerta de roca, cerrándola antes de que Frodo pudiese salir.

Frodo golpeó la pared de roca. No ocurrió nada. Había una vieja palanca al lado izquierdo de la puerta, la bajó y pudo salir. Se asombró de lo fácil que había resultado. Caminó por un pasillo que asemejaba el interior de un tronco. Caminó hasta llegar a una puerta de madera, muy parecida a la que tuvo que pasar antes de caer. La abrió y llegó a un pasadizo que se curvaba a medida que avanzabas, tomando forma de espiral. Para Frodo, esto fue muy raro, porque a pesar de que se el camino iba por el techo, nunca se cayó como el lo creía. Al llegar al final, y pasar por una arco de la altura de la puerta por donde entró una gran pared de roca se cerró tras él. El ambiente había cambiado muchísimo, estaba dentro de lo que parecía ser un molino. Buscó la salida. Estaba en una especie de subterráneo, había engranes moviéndose, pesas que subían y bajaban, una gran rueda que parecía dar el movimiento a todo el sistema y unas campanas a lo alto. Una gran escalera de caracol llevaba a la cima de la torre, pero estaba bloqueada. Hacia su derecha, descubrió una escalera de madera. Subió y se encontró frente a una gran (para su estatura) puerta de madera. Harto de abrir puertas y esperar sorpresas, decidió abrirla. La luz lo encandilaba.

* * *

Esta es la historia de Frodo. Para los que no sepan, yo tengo un fic llamado El Señor de los Anillos: El viaje a Termina, donde están incluídas las historias de Frodo, Sam, Merry y Pippin (solo las dos primeras están completas).

Espero que les guste.


	2. Capítulo 2: Colcktown

**Capítulo 2 – Clocktown**

Salió y se vio en la plaza principal de un pintoresco pueblo. La plaza, con un gran reloj al medio (del cual salió Frodo) estaba en pleno mediodía. La gente iba y venía con bolsas y víveres. Eran de una época un poco más avanzada que la de Frodo. Caminó entre la masa de gente. Mujeres, niños, adultos, ancianos, todos iban y venían en un frenético andar. Entre la multitud, había un gran número de elfos y enanos, así como humanos. Algunas caras le parecían conocidas. La ciudad estaba en una época de carnaval. Estaban instaladas muchas tiendas con productos novedosos y ofertas inigualables. En las paredes de las casas colgaban letreros, confeti y tiras de papel de varios colores. Se adentró más entre las tiendas, de repente, un orco surgió de la multitud y caminó en medio de ellos como una persona común y corriente.

Frodo se alteró y sacó su espada. Sin dudar le asestó un golpe. El orco lo esquivó por poco.

- ¡Ten más cuidado niño! – fue lo único que le dijo, siguiendo su camino.

El resto de la gente pasaba en la cale sin prestar atención al orco. Frodo estaba nervioso y confundido.

_¡Donde rayos estoy?_

Miraba a su alrededor y vio más orcos; en las tiendas, en la plaza y en la acera. Corrió a buscar refugio en un callejón cercano. El pasadizo, estaba entre dos casas de dos pisos. Había un pordiosero al final.

- Una limosna por caridad, una limosna por caridad – decía continuamente, sin prestar atención a Frodo.

Frodo conocía esa voz, se acercó despacio y reconoció a Gandalf inmediatamente. Se sentía muy aliviado.

- ¿Gandalf, eres tú? – Vaciló - ¡Me alegra tanto verte! – lo abrazó

El viejo lo tiró lejos, con una expresión de repugnancia.

- ¿Quién es Gandalf? – Lo miró con rabia – aquí en el pueblo no hay ningún Gandalf. No sé si eres de afuera, pero aquí en Cloktown (1) no hay nadie que se llame Gandalf. Ahora vete si no quieres que te eche a palos.

Frodo retrocedió desconcertado. No podía creerlo ¿Qué hacía Gandalf vestido de pordiosero en un lugar tan raro¿Qué era Clocktown? Decidió caminar para pensar los hechos recientes. Se internó en la feria, donde los mercaderes gritaban con toda su fuerza las ofertas de sus productos. Prestó atención, por curiosidad en uno:

- ¡Vengan¡Pasen por aquí¡No encontraran nada parecido¡Esta es la mejor tienda de todas!

Frodo se acercó. El vendedor seguía vociferando.

- Tenemos algo para todos ¡Vengan, vengan!

No encontraba la tienda, pero escuchaba al vendedor.

-Por aquí, pasen por favor ¡Durante el carnaval, hay que disfrutar!

No pudo creer quien era el vendedor. La barba larga, los ojos negros y una mirada diabólica lo llevaron a la conclusión de que se encontraba frente al mismísimo Saruman. Estaba aterrado, se mareaba y el cuerpo no le respondía. No podía ver y sin quererlo, se desmayó.

* * *

Despertó en una tienda. Estaba en una cama, con un paño tibio en la frente. Había un anciano con capa blanca preparando un brebaje. Se dio vuelta y reconoció a Saruman. Sintió que la fiebre le volvía. 

- Menudo susto que me diste, pequeño hobbit – le tendió otro paño mojado – te desmayaste al frente de mi tienda.

Frodo no quiso aceptar el paño, pero frente a la mirada de extrema ternura de Saruman, terminó aceptándolo.

- Yo no, no – Tartamudeó.

-No me pareces conocido – la mirada de Saruman era muy cariñosa- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Frodo, Frodo Bolsón – tartamudeó.

- ¡Que bien Frodo! – Vaciló - ¿no estarás perdido, o sí? Los hobbits no vienen muy a menudo a pueblo Reloj, menos durante el carnaval de la luna. Ahora que recuerdo…no he visto hobbits durante dos años. El último hobbit que vi se llamaba Sam. No fue un encuentro agradable, pero así es la vida – reposó - Adoro a los hobbits, así que te daré un regalo.

El viejo buscó en un baúl de viejos pergaminos. Encontró una vieja caja de madera. La desempolvó y saco un anticuado papel. Se lo entregó a Frodo.

- Toma, te servirá – Frodo lo examinó – es un mapa de la tierra de Termina. Se que estás perdido. Se te ve en los ojos.

- Creo que no soy de este mundo – murmuró Frodo.

- ¿Qué dijiste? No te estaba escuchando – preguntó el mago.

- No, nada.

- Muy bien, muy bien – se detuvo para pensar un poco – si quieres te presto dinero para que te quedes una noche en la posada del pueblo.

- Le estaría muy agradecido

Saruman le entregó una piedra de forma hexagonal, algo alargada.

- Si no sabes el nombre de nuestra moneda no importa. Son rupias. La posada queda en el sector este.

- Muchas gracias, señor Saruman.

- Mi nombre no es Saruman, pequeño. Me llamo Grandalf – dijo el mago.

- Que curioso. Yo tuve un amigo con un nombre parecido.

- Menuda coincidencia. Fue un agrado conocerte, Frodo. Nos veremos mañana en la mañana. Ven a buscarme para que charlemos un rato.

Frodo se dio media vuelta y se despidió mientras caminaba. Salió de la feria y echó un vistazo al cielo. Eran casi las siete de la tarde y la luna empezaba a asomarse, era más grande que en la tierra media.

En la parte este de pueblo reloj se ubicaban la tiendas de entretenimiento, el bar y las oficinas del alcalde. Había un par de elfos practicando malabares. Un niño jugaba en las calles con una pelota pequeña y un soldado cuidaba la salida hacia las afueras del pueblo.

Buscó en los letreros de las casas hasta que vio un pequeño letrero con forma de caldero que decía: Stock Pot Inn (2). El edificio de la posada era bien modesto. A simple vista parecía tener 4 habitaciones. Entró al local y se encontró en una recepción modestamente amueblada. La recepcionista estaba sentada detrás de un mostrador. Frodo se acercó.

- Bienvenido a la Stock Pot Inn– la joven se levantó - Mi nombre es Anju ¿en que le puedo servir?

- Disculpe, quisiera pedir una habitación por esta noche – Frodo trató de sonar lo más casual posible.

- Lo siento, pero me temo que estamos sin piezas disponibles. Durante el carnaval, nuestra posada está llena ¿Tiene usted una reservación?

- No creo

- De todas formas, déme su nombre para que yo le guarde una pieza en caso de que alguien se retire.

-Me llamo Frodo Bolsón.

Anju sacó de un cajón un libro con las reservaciones y lo puso encima del mesón. Empezó a hojear las páginas hasta el día actual.

- Señor Frodo, usted sí tiene reservación. Lo tengo aquí anotado. Pidió la habitación Royal para un arribo esta noche.

Frodo se sorprendió ¿Como y por qué tenía una reservación?

- Aquí tiene su llave – Anju le entregó unas llaves doradas, unidas a un pequeño pedazo de madera que decía: Stock Pot Inn habitación Royal – que disfrute de su estadía en Colcktown.

- Muchas gracias – Frodo no sabía que decir, estaba muy confundido por los acontecimientos del día.

- Se me olvidaba – la recepcionista le entregó un papel – hoy es noche de descuento en el bar de leche. Los clientes de nuestra posada tienen un trago gratis de regalo.

- Gracias de nuevo.

Frodo salió del local y se dirigió al bar. Estaba justo en frente de la posada. Era una casa de un solo piso con un gran cartel con forma de vaca que decía: Milk Bar (3) – Abierto solo para socios. Frodo tocó la puerta. Una rendija de ésta se abrió, asomándose un empleado.

- Solo socios –dijo la persona.

- Vengo de la posada – dijo Frodo.

- En ese caso – el sirviente abrió la puerta – bienvenido.

* * *

Pra este fic, me basé en el juego de N64 Majora's Mask. Las ubicaciones están en inglés porque si las pusiera en castellano, perderían el sentido original. 

Ahora las aclaraciones:

1: **Clocktown **significa Pueblo Reloj. En el juego original, en el centro del pueblo se ubica un gran reloj que le da el nombre al lugar.

2: **Stock Pot Inn **es muy difícil de traducir. "Stock" tiene varios significados, entre ellos, productos (existencia de) y ganado. "Pot" significa olla e "Inn" es posada. Como ven, es muy difícil quedarse con "La posada de la olla de ganado o productos" .

3: **Milk Bar. **De las localidades del juego, esta es una de mis favoritas, por lo que quise mantener el nombre original y no llamarlo "Bar de leche".


End file.
